Gone
by sonya sama
Summary: [Severus & Lily] [James & Lily] And just like that, it was over. And it had barely begun.
1. Promise you'll write

Gone  
A Harry Potter fanfiction  
By sonya sama

-Severus & Lily- And just like that, it was over. And it had barely begun.

* * *

"I'm not really looking forward to next year." Lily Evans admitted with a sigh as she looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express, her gaze stony. Beside her sat Severus Snape, a boy the same age as her. They were both friends, almost inseparable, but Lily was in Gryffindor and Severus was in Slytherin; two houses that went together like fire and ice. The red-haired teenager continued, "Isn't it O.W.L's next year?" 

Severus reached out his hand to place on her shoulder, but decided at the last moment not to. As he moved his hand away, it brushed against her back ever so slightly. He was not the kind of person to comfort a friend easily.

His actions did not, however, go un-noticed. Unbeknownst to Severus, Lily was watching him through the reflection in the glass. In the small amount of time they _had_ been able to spend together that year, Severus had been acting… strange. He seemed to try hard not to show it, so Lily had said nothing about it. But there he was, doing it again…

'_Maybe he is in love with me?'_ Lily sighed, and reached a finger out to the glass. It was raining outside, so she could easily draw on the window. She found it hard to believe that someone could fall in love with her. Simple, plain Lily Evans. She had an average figure, and there wasn't anything necessarily pretty about her face.

"Lily?"

Maybe it was her glum end-of-year mood that was making her like this. She always felt a little regret going back to her family. Her sister, Petunia, who resented her for being 'different', and her parents… who never really seemed to understand, despite how hard they tried.

"Lily?"

She never heard Severus speaking. His hand on the small of her back snapped her out of her daze. "Oh… Sev, what is it? Did I start daydreaming again?"

He shrugged his shoulders, but a smirk was playing on the corners of his mouth. He looked at her oddly for a moment, before pointing at the door. "Would you like me to get you something?"

She smiled, and shook her head. "No. Thank you. Perhaps later, though?"

He nodded. An awkward silence passed between them, Lily looking at Severus every so often, and in turn, feeling his gaze upon her.

* * *

"… and I put that dolt Malfoy in his place! Did you see it, Remus?" 

"Yes, James. I was right there."

"Ah, c'mon Remus! You have to admit, that was pretty great!"

"You guys were great!"

Lily could hear four voices outside the compartment, and she had no doubt whom they belonged to. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Or more commonly known as the Marauders. She sighed. It was only a matter of time before they came passing by, and James would taunt Severus and flirt shamelessly with Lily.

Severus looked up from his magazine. "Doesn't Potter ever give up?"

"Apparently not." Lily giggled as the four came past. Sure enough, James Potter saw the two sitting in the compartment, talking quietly. He opened the door and came in.

"Say, Evans…" He began, barely giving her the time to acknowledge his presence in the room. "Want to go for a ride on my broomstick over the summer break?"

"You're out of your league, Potter." Severus said, not looking up from his magazine.

James looked down at Severus. "Oh, and I suppose you think she would think any more of you than she would of me, Snivellus?"

Severus put his magazine down, and looked up at James. "As a matter of fact, she does." He got to his feet, his eyes narrowed into slits. "Do I see her sitting with you and your pathetic excuses for friends on the train ride home?"

James' mouth fell open.

"There is my point exactly." Severus said, sitting back down. "Now leave us."

"She'll come to me eventually, Snivellus." James huffed, turning his back on the two. "Just you believe me on that."

He left, and the compartment door clicked shut after him. Lily looked at Severus, her eyes wide. "That was amazing!" She exclaimed, putting her hand on his arm. "Really great! I never knew you had it in you!"

Severus looked down at his arm, and her hand. For too long he had tried to deny the fact that he was falling in love with the only real friend he had. But, sitting there, with her hand on his arm, it finally hit him.

Severus Snape was in love with Lily Evans.

And he didn't want to deny it anymore.

"Hey, Sev, I had an idea." Lily's hand was gone, and the warmth her hand had provided was gone too. "Why don't you come and stay for a week or so at my home during the summer holidays?"

"I would like that." He replied, turning his gaze to the compartment door. He thought of his family, and how much he didn't want to go back there. Just like her.

* * *

Severus and Lily stood together while they waited for their trunks to be unloaded from the train. Many of the students were gathered in groups, and a lot of teary farewells were taking place, as well as many promises of visits, owls, and the like. 

"I will send you an owl, okay Sev?" Lily smiled up at Severus. She had always liked the fact that he was considerably taller than her, even at 15. His dark hair and eyes made him seem mysterious, and Lily had often imagined that he would save her if anything bad happened to her. Taking a breath, she reached for his hand and held it.

He looked at her questioningly. "Lily?"

"I think… I think you like me, Sev. I know you've been acting strange around me this year and I think… well, I don't know what I think, but…" She smiled, and shrugged her shoulders feebly. She had no clue what to say next.

He smiled at her. Actually smiled. Not a smirk, not a sarcastic grin, but a smile. At that moment, there was a whistle and a hiss beside them, and the Hogwarts Express let out a wave of steam, which flooded the entire platform. Students around them gasped and giggled at how 'magic' the steam seemed, but Severus and Lily were lost in the moment. He took this opportunity to place one hand on her shoulder, and the other on the small of her back. He stepped closer to her, and bent his head down a little, and brushed his lips against hers.

It was a quick kiss, and over as soon as it begun. He looked down at her. She looked up at him. "Is that all?" She whispered, throwing her arms around him. She pressed her forehead against his. "Have you ever kissed a girl before, Severus?"

He shook his head, and she smiled. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing we can't fix," She replied, bringing her lips to his for a longer kiss.

"Fifth year students! Fifth year students please come and collect your trunks! I repeat, fifth year students…"

Severus and Lily broke apart. "That's us…" She whispered.

"Make sure you write," Severus almost pleaded with her. "I can't stand my parents all summer."

"I'll come and stay." Lily smiled as she got her trunk and lifted it onto a trolley. "If you'll have me, that is."

"You'd be welcome." Severus said, smirking slightly. "There are our parents. Well, my parents at least… I take it by the way those people are looking at you, those are your parents?"

"Yes, that's mum and dad." Lily replied, and the two pushed their trolleys to where the parents and relatives of Hogwarts students were gathering. "And… oh god, look, there's Petunia."

"Who is she?" Severus asked, noting the girl with shoulder length brown hair. She wore a lot of makeup and wore some very inappropriate clothes.

"Petunia is my sister, don't you remember?" Lily smirked, waving as her parents waved to her. "The one that hates me – and you, for that matter – because we are 'different'?"

"How could I forget?" He muttered darkly, glaring at the heavily made up girl. "And how old would _madam_ be now?"

"Petunia is 17…" Lily trailed off, turning away.

"Hey! Hurry it up, will ya!?" The girl called Petunia yelled. "I am going out with Vernon tonight! It's bad enough that mum and dad made me come out to meet you!"

Lily's face burned red. "Is that right? Wasn't it Mick when I was visiting for Christmas?"

"Times change!" Petunia snapped. "Mick wasn't satisfying my needs."

"Times change, but apparently you don't." Lily sighed. She then smiled and turned to Severus. "Family… aren't they great?"

"I will owl you. I promise." Severus said, squeezing her hand. He didn't dare do anything else in front of their parents and Lily's obnoxious sister.

"Bye, Sev." Lily smiled. She smiled and pushed her trolley away, leaving Severus with his parents.

He turned to them. They did not look happy.

"I hope you had a good year, Severus, because I don't think the summer will be a good one…"

* * *

I hope you like this! I was coming back from a holiday and the idea just came into my head. I don't even know what most people think about this ship, I know it's not something I would commonly write. If any of the details are off, I apologise. Also, I think Snape is a bit OOC too, but I will work on that in the next chapter. If you have any criticism, please share! I welcome any feedback! Thanks for reading this chapter! 


	2. Summer Holidays are like torture

Gone  
A Harry Potter fanfiction  
By sonya sama

-Severus & Lily- And just like that, it was over. And it had barely begun.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I didn't know how people would take this pairing, but yeah. This chapter seems a bit rushed to me, and a bit dark, but that's angst for you! Enjoy!

* * *

"Lily, I want to use your silver heart necklace!"

Lily sat in her room, her spellbooks out on her bed. She had been trying for the past week to do her homework, when her parents and her sister weren't around, but just when she went to do it, she got interrupted.

"Lily! Necklace!"

Especially Petunia. Despite the fact that she hated Lily for who she was now, that didn't stop her from borrowing her things. And - much to the young witch's chagrin - they usually came back broken, if they came back at all.

On that particular night, Lily's parents had gone to the theatre to see a show, and Petunia's big date with Vernon was also coming up. Lily had never been on a real date, let alone a big one, so she didn't know why Petunia seemed so fussed.

"LILY!"

Her bedroom door slammed open and Petunia stood there in a red cocktail dress, her brown hair pinned up rather nicely. Lily turned her head away.

"... It's on the dresser."

She hated to give in to Petunia, but she didn't want to cause trouble. What she really wanted was to get along with her again, but that seemed less and less likely as time went on. Petunia stomped over to Lily's dresser, and grabbed the necklace. She then stomped back out and slammed the door after her.

"Humph, you're welcome." Lily snorted sarcastically. She got off her bed and walked over to the window. No sign of an owl since summer had started, almost three weeks ago. Had Severus not promised to get in touch with her?

_'Maybe this was a mistake...'_ Lily said sadly. _'Maybe... maybe... maybe that is... an owl?'_

She squinted out the window. Something large was indeed heading towards her window. A white owl was flying right towards her. She opened the window and it flew inside, landing on her desk. She walked slowly, almost curiously towards the owl, which was looking at her strangely. She took the note from the owl, and sat down in the chair.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm sorry it took so long to write to you. Things - to say the least - have not been very good. Perhaps it would be better if you didn't come over this summer._

_To make it up to you, let me take you to London. We can spend a couple of days there, if you like._

_Severus_

Lily looked at his note, and thought hard. Sure, she was a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to go to his house, but the prospect of going to London pushed the disappointment to the very back of her mind. She pulled a piece of parchment from the desk drawer, and got her quill, and thought of what to say.

The door burst open again and Petunia stood there, smiling brightly. "Vernon has invited me to his summer home for a weekend away. Mother and father are in London for a show. Would you mind staying to look after the cat? No, of course you wouldn't," She added hastily before Lily even had time to open her mouth. "Thanks, you're such a _great_ sister!"

The door slammed shut again. Lily's mouth fell open. So much for going to London with Severus.

_Dear Sev,_

_That's alright. I've been pretty busy too. I'm sorry things aren't going so well in your family. I understand. I hope you are alright, Sev. I worry about you._

Aww, Sev, I didn't know you had a romantic side! I'm only joking, hehe. I would love to go to London with you, but it can't happen now. My parents are away seeing a play, and my sister has just decided to go to her boyfriend's summer home for the weekend, so I am stuck at home babysitting my sister's cat. I wish I were allergic!

_Maybe... maybe you could stay here over the weekend? I'd understand if you didn't want to of course, but I could really use the company. My summer has been so boring._

_Lily_

Lily looked over her reply. She hated asking for favours, but it wasn't _really_ a favour, seems she wanted to see him. She couldn't contact her friends over the summer, and Severus lived really close, so he could just come around whenever he wanted. Nevertheless, she attached her reply to the owl, and it flew off again into the night.

* * *

Severus watched as the owl flew off, and instantly felt a flicker of regret. He was a horrible, horrible person, for letting Lily into his life. Not when things were they way they were in his family. His parents were supporters of a dark wizard, and his father hadn't hesitated to teach Severus the ways of dark wizards.

The ugly thing on his arm - the Dark Mark - reminded him of that. It was new. And it was all his father's doing. He knew deep down that he was slowly but surely becoming the thing he hated, and there was nothing he could do to stop the downward spiral. Would he really become like them?

He didn't have time to answer his own question, as the owl had already returned. He was surprised. It was rather late in the evening, and Lily - he assumed - would have probably been asleep.

He took the reply from the owl, and read it. And re-read it. Lily was inviting _him_ to stay for the weekend? Oh, how he has always wanted this. To stay with Lily, at her house. To be in the same place as her for more than a few minutes.

_Lily,_

_I would be happy to stay with you this weekend. I will pack some things and be there. I will use floo to go to your house seeing that it's cold outside tonight._

_Severus_

He sent the owl on its way again, and looked around his bedroom for a bag. Oh, how he wished he could use magic at home. He stuffed the things he would need into the bag, and went downstairs to tell his parents where he was going.

* * *

_'I would be happy to stay with you this weekend.' _The letter had read. It made Lily much happier than she had been lately. She didn't have to worry about the appearance of the house: Petunia was such a clean freak that she insisted on doing all of the housework for her mother. He would be here any moment, seems he was using floo. And then...

And then what?

What would happen when Severus came to her house? He had never been there before, but in the back of her head she felt it was going to be a little different than two friends spending the weekend together.

"I can't think about that!" Lily said to herself, feeling her face heat up, as she left her room and went downstairs. She could do her thinking by the fire.

She sat in the armchair, the comfortable one that Petunia usually sat in, where her thoughts started coming thick and fast. Before she could have much time to contemplate on her thoughts, there was a bang and Severus fell out of the fire, onto the floor.

Lily had never seen someone look so... horrible before. Severus looked as though he had been tortured. There were cuts everywhere, bruises, and she didn't know if it was from the pain, or the shame, but she noticed that Severus was crying. Not like when she cried, but tears were streaming down his face.

"Severus!" She cried, springing up from her chair. "What happened to you?"

He replied, but she didn't hear it. Lily rushed from the room and came back with a first aid kit. She knelt down by him, concern written all over her face.

"What happened..." She asked softly, helping him lie on his back. He looked up at her, and shook his head sadly. "Did someone... torture you...?" A nod. Lily squeezed her eyes shut. She could only guess who. She opened her eyes again, deciding it was best not to let him bleed to death. She started to clean his wounds, and then bandage them up.

"There," She said finally, trying to smile. "It's not as good as what Madam Pomphrey can do, but it's my best."

"Thank... you... Lily..." Severus croaked, trying to sit up. "I... don't... deserve... you..."

She shook her head. "Don't be silly, Sev. That's a terrible thing to say."

"Maybe... it is." He said. "But... it's still... true."

Lily shook her head again. He seemed to be feeling much better already. "Nonsense."

He smirked. "Are we... going to argue about this... all night, Evans?"

'_Evans?'_ She smirked back. "I am afraid, _Snape_, that we may just do that."

"That's a... shame," Severus said. "I was... hoping to... have you... to myself... this weekend... but... if we will... just argue..."

She laughed. Things were looking better already.

* * *

Severus looked over at Lily, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. A small smile was on her face, and looking at it made him feel even worse. He was no fool, and neither was she. She would soon figure out what had happened to him. Why Severus' father had been outraged when he had been informed that Severus planned on spending the weekend at a friend's house. The friend who was muggle born girl. He had not been very happy at all.

Lily – Severus decided – would soon find out. About the torture, about the Dark Mark, about the ways of his muggle-hating family. He could already picture her face, her reaction.

Could he really do this to her?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! School is going back on Monday, but I don't think that will have too much of an impact on my uploading the next chapter or two. 


	3. Broken

Gone  
A Harry Potter fanfiction  
By sonya sama 

-Severus & Lily- -eventual James & Lily- And just like that, it was over. And it had barely begun.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to **Celandine Holbrook** for pointing out the thing about connecting a muggle house to the floo network. I never thought of that before.

* * *

Sunday afternoon had come too quickly. Lily and Severus were both considerably more downcast when the clock struck 5 o'clock. They had spent an entire weekend worry-free. The cat was still alive, and the phone had been off the hook the entire time. 

"Listen, Sev..." Lily started, folding her arms. "Will it be alright for you to go home?"

He turned to her, and smirked. "It is safe there, Lily."

She frowned. "Sev. How can you say that? Your father tortured you!"

Severus made the mistake of shrugging. "It's not the first time it's happened."

"How is that...?" Lily trailed off, her eyes widening. She reached out and touched his arm. "You... can stay here longer, if you like."

He responded by placing his hand on top of hers. He shook his head. "Things will turn out well, Lily."

"I hope you are right..." She said, hugging him quickly. "You mean so much to me."

"And you, Lily."

Lily reached up and brushed his dark hair out of his face. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Well... write to me, then?"

He nodded, and pulled his cloak on. "I promise." He was given another quick hug, before he left. She watched him walk down the street and out of sight.

She smiled to herself, and headed back up to her room. She closed the door after her, and lay down on her bed. Her homework lay untouched on her desk. She and Severus had been so busy during the weekend that most of her other plans had been forgotten.

* * *

About 2 hours later, the front door opened with a bang. Lily, who had fallen asleep on her bed, was so shocked she nearly fell off her bed. 

"Petunia must be home." She said to herself, yawning and getting up. When she looked outside it was starting to get dark. She wondered if Petunia had eaten dinner yet. Not that Petunia would have wanted her to make anything. She walked down the stairs to see Petunia sitting on the couch, her bags open and she was rummaging through them, flinging things everywhere.

"Where is it... where is it... where is it?!" She fumed.

"Lost something?" Lily said sarcastically, as she headed past her older sister to the kitchen. She ignored the less-than-polite comment Petunia fired back at her, and proceeded to make herself a salad for dinner. She ate in the kitchen, and cleared away her things and headed back out. Petunia had left, leaving all her things behind in her wake. Lily shrugged it off and went to go back to her room, when something in the corner of her eye glimmered. She turned and looked on the table, and saw her silver heart necklace. She supressed a groan - it looked like it had been run over. The chain appeared to be broken in several places, and the heart pendant was smashed.

"Petunia!" Lily called, grabbinig the necklace and stomping up the stairs to her sister's room. She opened the door, not bothering to knock, and saw Petunia standing in the middle of the room, Lily's wand in her hand.

"HEY!" Petunia half-screamed, turning to her sister. "Have you heard of knocking?"

"Is... is that my wand?" Lily stammered, pointing at the wand.

"How should I know? I found it under the couch cushion."

"Give it to me," Lily snapped, reaching forward and grabbing the wand before Petunia could realise what was happening. "And tell me what happened to my necklace! That was a present from Remus!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Petunia said, not sounding sorry at all. "I must have dropped it near Vernon's car. He ran it over... by accident."

"You- you _bitch_!" Lily screamed, pocketing the wand and slapping Petunia with her now free hand. "How dare you! Everytime I lend you something, it comes back broken! I shouldn't even say lend - you demand that you use it! That necklace was a present from a dear friend! It was one of my most prized posessions!"

Petunia was stunned. She stared at Lily, open-mouthed, while one of her hands reached up and touched the area where she had been slapped.

"You... freak." She said quietly, looking down at the floor. "You are not Lily Evans. You are not my sister. Go back to your freak school with your freak friends and your freak boyfriend, and get the hell out of my sight."

Lily backed away slowly, and walked out the door slowly. She walked back to her room and closed the door. Things hadn't been right between Lily and Petunia since Lily had received her letter, but it had never been this bad. She felt void of emotion. She sat on her bed, her eyes fixed on the desk on the other side of the room.

Her wand was sitting on the desk by her parchment. Lily remembered that she had rescused 'her' wand from Petunia, and pulled it out of her pocket. It was not hers after all. It was Severus'.

Lily sighed, and headed over to her closet. She would be happy to get out of the house, to go and drop Severus' wand to his house before he realised it was missing. But, rather than just climb up the side of the house and sneak into his room, she would walk up to the front door and hand it over. She pulled on her cloak, and left her room again. She walked quietly down the stairs, not wanting to disturb Petunia. Her parents were still not home, so she scribbled a quick note for them, just in case they got back and she wasn't there. She pinned it to the fridge and left the house.

* * *

Severus' house was not that far from Lily's. She didn't really like to be out at night but she had Severus' wand and she didn't want to keep it for longer than she needed to. She reached his street, and looked down it. Now that she thought about it... this was as close as she had been to his house, ever. She had only heard about the area. It certainly wasn't much to the area where she lived. This place seemed to have a different feel to it. Wrapping her cloak around her, she hurried down the street to try and find the house that had been described to her. It was at the end of the road. It was in such a state that you wouldn't think anyone lived there. Lily walked up to the gate and opened it, before continuing up the path to the house. She knocked on the front door. 

Lily waited.

And waited.

No-one was coming to the door, she finally decided, and turned away from the house. As she walked back down the path, she saw a small dirt trail leading around the side of the house that she had missed before. She decided to follow it. The house looked worse and worse as she snuck around it. Broken windows, ripped curtains... wait.

She looked through one of the broken windows, and saw two people standing in a dimly lit room. One she knew was Severus, and the other she assumed was his father. They looked alike. They were having a heated conversation.

"What do you mean, you told her?" Severus' father demanded.

"I told her nothing." Severus said, barely blinking at his fathers outburts. "I turned up at her house, after you tortured me, and she figured it out. She's not stupid, father."

"And I am, are you saying?"

"No! I couldn't lie to her. She asked, and I told her..."

"_Crucio!_ This will teach you!"

Lily covered her mouth to prevent her screaming as Severus sunk to the floor, twitching in pain. His father seemed to be enjoying this.

"And you said she was a mudblood?"

"I... said... that she... was... muggle-born..." Severus replied, not looking up at his father.

"Say she is a mudblood!"

"Never!"

"_Crucio!_ Say it!"

"No! You'll have to kill me."

Severus' father laughed, and pocketed his wand. "Do you think I will let you go that easily? No. Say that she is a mudblood."

"She... is... a..."

Lily looked through the window, her eyes wide. For her part, she wished he wouldn't say it, but she knew somewhere inside her that he would. After all, look at the family he came from. It was common knowledge that his parents supported the Dark Wizard who was known as Lord Voldemort. But it still came as a bitter blow. She didn't like to see him tortured, but she knew the only way his father would stop was if he called her the name she hated.

"... mudblood."

"There!" His father cried, helping his son to his feet. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"I... suppose."

Severus stared at the floor, while Lily leaned against the side of the house, her heart thumping in her chest. She felt so... betrayed by him, so hurt. She didn't want to see anymore. She didn't want to hear anything. But, her eyes remained on the pair inside the room.

"So, how is your arm?" His father asked, changing his attitude so suddenly from angry to cheerful. "Still hurt?"

He pulled Severus' sleeve up, and Lily could see a mark on his arm. All the blood rushed from her face. She knew what it was. She had heard rumours of the Dark Mark, the symbol of loyalty to Lord Voldemort, but she had only ever seen drawings of what people assumed it looked like.

This was all more than she could take. Before she knew what she was doing, she let out a scream. Even if the windows in the house hadn't been broken, they still would have heard it. By the time they looked out the window, Lily had fled. Severus saw a whisp of red hair at the window, and suddenly felt hollow. Lily.

* * *

Lily ran as fast as her legs could carry her, away from the side of the house. However, it was dark and she stumbled on broken branches from trees that stood beside the house. She pulled herself up, willing herself not to cry. The pain of falling over she could handle, but the pain of what Severus had said - and the fact that he had the Dark Mark, that was too much. Tears stung at her eyes, but she continued on. As she reached the front of the house, the front door burst open and Severus walked out. She saw him before he saw her, but couldn't slow down from her run fast enough, and crashed into him. Lily, for the second time that evening, found herself on the ground. Severus had maintained his balance, and looked down at her. Fear and guilt was written all over his face. 

"Lily-"

"_Don't_ start on me!" The red-haired teenager sobbed. "Don't start on the pathetic mudblood!"

"Lily, you are not-"

"Oh yes, yes I am!" She scrambled to her feet, and pointed a shaky finger at him. "I heard your conversation, Severus! I saw the Dark Mark on your arm!"

Severus looked at her. His guilt turned to anger. "What were you doing here, anyway?"

She stared at him. Wasn't he even going to try and defend himself? She pulled his wand out of her pocket, and flung it at his head. "You left this at my house, you jerk! I thought I would bring it to you rather than let my sister have her way with it! At the way she goes about things, it wouold have been broken!"

"... that still doesn't explain-"

"I knocked on the door, to give it back to you." She said, wiping her tears away. "When no-one answered, I was going to leave, but I saw this path that I assumed went to the back of the house or something. I heard your voice, and stopped. That's when... that's when you called me a mudblood, and that's when I saw the Dark Mark on your arm."

Severus said nothing. Lily continued, "Can't you even try to make me feel better by trying to deny it? Sev?" She started to cry again when he didn't respond. "Why have you done this? Don't I... mean anything to you?"

"You mean more to me than you will ever know. Severus said slowly, unsure of himself and what he was saying.

"Well... it's too late for that, isn't it?" Lily breathed. "It's... over." She saw Severus wince. "We can't be friends anymore... and we can't see each other anymore."

"Lily, no..."

"... Goodbye, Severus." Lily turned away from him, and took a deep breath. Behind her, Severus made no move to stop her, he only watched her with his dark eyes. She was walking out of his life because of a stupid mistake he had made, and he would have to life with it for the rest of his life.


End file.
